goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner Guide
Getting into a new game is not always easy. Usually a new game, it is a lot of boring but Goodgame Empire is the exception. It has awesome graphics and tons of other features which will give tremendous fun. Goodgame Empire is free to play, so keep on reading. Basics Goodgame Empire is a game all ages should play including kids, teenagers, adults and even elderly people. with wooden Walls.|left]] The first thing you should know is that this game is a real-time multiplayer game. You are playing with real players, with the exception of Robber Baron Castles, Samurai Camps, Lion/Bear Camps, Foreign Castles/Bloodcrows and Nomad Camps. You start with a wooden keep and wooden walls. You can build woodcutters, stone quarries, and farmhouses. For the military tab, Barracks, Guardhouses, Military hospital, Stronghold, and much, much more. You can station any amount of troops to guard your wall and castle. The number of troops you can hold on the wall is determined by what level towers you have. Your wall and gate offer extra protection, which increases as you upgrade them. You can also make a Defense workshop and a Siege workshop, You can produce resource tools like Hurling rocks and Castle gate reinforcements, or Tar pitch kettles or a Swamp snapper . From level 37, you can build a moat around your castle. The production of each resource per hour depends on the respective levels and quantities of the production buildings. Castles and Outposts have different workloads for each resource. Once you reach this limit, resource production will decline as the workload does too. The main castle has a 100% resource production workload for three buildings. Outposts typically have a 100% workload for wood/stone and a 100% workload for food. Super Outposts, which have bubbles around them, have a 100% workload for 8 production buildings there are many types of ops (outposts) The next thing is espionage agents and city guards. Espionage agents can look at other castles defenses (real players, Robber Barons, and all other castles) or tell you how many of each resource or troop they have. You can set each mission to a different accuracy level. The higher the accuracy, the better risk of being caught. More agents reduce the chances of being detected. You get agents from the number of Taverns you build and how well you upgrade them. The way to prevent successful espionage is to build many guardhouses, which add 5 city guards every time you upgrade them. Sabotage agents can set enemy buildings on fire. However, if you are caught, it will be seen by other players from their alliance. Attacking players is not a good idea, the alliances may go to war, he/she may be sent support, or you can be kicked from your alliance. Then we have horses, which are unlocked through building the Stables. They can increase the speed of your army. They have 4 different speeds, one costs Coins, two cost Rubies, and the last one costs feathers. Attacking Robber Barons is a good way to get equipment and rubies for free. You can equip the items you find to make commanders more powerful in the Encampment. Every time you upgrade the encampment, you gain 3 more commanders to equip. Here are the qualities of equipment and their matching colors. You can merge 6 equipment items to make an item of better quality. *Ordinary---White *Rare---Green *Epic---Purple *Legendary---Orange *Unique---Red Alliances You would want to start with a good alliance. Server War If you join a big alliance, you may be involved in a Server War, a fight between many large alliances and their subs. Some big name ones are KON, Kingdom of Neph, who have many subs, MISC, a large alliance at war with KON. Apparently the war was a small feud, and then became the slaughter of many soldiers. The whole battle s a misunderstanding. KON states they never stole outposts. Category:Guides